ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FallenShadow
Welcome New User!! Hi, you do not know how happy I am to have another contributor here :D. I believe I've met you before, at the FT wiki ;). Yes, we do add reference to our pages, though most of them don't have it because, I'm guessing, the old admins did not enforce this policy. I will like to introduce you to our, currently, most active project; The Manga Summary Project. If you wish to to join, just leave a message on the page's talk. Which is located here. Please consider joining them. We will have other ones, like, Fight Summary Project, Referencia Project, ect...I love the FT wiki, my first wiki just letting you know :P @_@. The FT users are awesome, its style, and its [[User:IamJakuhoRaikoben|awesome head admin]]. O, and please make a sandbox or something if you will make a page and work on it another time :). an example will be like mine, and Alois'. Thank You :D. 13:02, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello Shadow-kun Welcome to the Wiki! I'm the wiki's resident evil Onion, Alois! Nice to meet you. I came here for two reasons. Reason one is given, to welcome you here. Don't be creeped out by our closeness in this Wiki. There's only a few of us, so we're pretty tight. :D Second, I am shamelessly forcing asking you to join the [[Rave Master Wiki:Manga Summary Project|'Manga Summary Project']]! It is our first priority right now, and it doesn't really help if the Project Master is slacking off could not attend to it regularly because of those damn exams (damn 'em all to hell). "Application" to join that Project is merely for formality's sake, but you're sure to be a part of it regardless. Please do consider joining us. It'll help this community a lot. Thanks, and welcome again! :D I hope I didn't seem too random. 12:05, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Warm Welcome It's okay, you're not being annoying ;D. And please do consider joining the Project Alois, my greatest contributor, at this time, is offering you :). You will get along with Alois, she's a great person/user :). 14:59, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Idea Lol, that sounds like great idea. But unfortunately I don't have enough time to create it. Sorry >.<. I don't wanna sound like I'm just saying no. If you want to make something you can work on it somewhere..like a profile sub page...like a sandbox, Lol. Right now I can't >.> I got a summer job and it starts this Monday O_O so I will have even less time ;( If you make something, I will check it and tell you if it's okay to use it. Again, I'm really sorry. 23:48, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so very much :D. Whilst I'm gone (for future reference) Alo-chan will be the primary contact of the wiki. So if you need anything -help, guiding, or anything else- just ask her. 00:18, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, stop it you :D http://i1155.photobucket.com/albums/p558/AuroraOfDesire/oh-stop-it-you.png Yes, feel free to call me anything. I don't care if it's offensive or what, so long as it floats your boat. XD About the summary, I'm sorry if I sounded too forceful. XD But I guess since my hands are full with 'em, you could take on the other existing pages, and check up after them. I originally planned to do it myself, but then that would take me forever. Whatever you could contribute, it'll help out big time. You'll find a lot of things to do here unlike back there at the FT Wiki. LOL., but don't worry about deadlines. There are no such things as deadlines in this place. Take things in your own pace, alright? Oh, and if there's ever anything I could do to help you, just tell me. :D 02:34, July 8, 2012 (UTC) The picture is awesome. XD LOL. And your idea is pretty neat! I could help out with the templates and images. I've always wanted to do something like the Sorcerer magazine, but for Rave Wiki. This project is awesome. I'll help you out. 03:18, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Aye, I'll see what I can do. Any color scheme you have in mind? 03:26, July 8, 2012 (UTC) What do you think about having a separate color scheme for each of the pages? IMO, that would make our little guidebook more interesting to look at. And since I'm not very creative at these things, I thought of using the rainbow as reference for the colors. I also volunteer to do the editing the profile page, since I'm quite fond of editing mine. 04:20, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to the Project Fallen-chan, welcome to the Manga Summary Project You can now place this: on your profile, it will look like this: . 15:55, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Picture I use my outdated, but still handy Adobe Photoshop CS2. 12:54, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Belated Welcome! Greetings, FallenShadow! Sorry for the late welcome. I just got swamped by school. I'm happy to meet another Rave Master fan and wiki editor. I'm sure Mega and Alois-pyon give you the 411 on Rave Master Wikia stuff. I'm Taka, a noob wiki editor who joined since February. I'm not good at code because I'm more used to another wiki community, Anime Vice. Yeah, my mistakes drive Mega crazy. Hopefully, I get my act up. Hope to work with you in this community. Unfortunately, I got summer school for the next 5 weeks. Good luck, FallenShadow. You'll be a better wiki editor than me. 02:36, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Nagisa's Parentage Please stop adding Hardner to the first sentence. While he is her biological father, he in no way acts as a parent, nor is that a major part of her character. Being Yuma's daughter is a large part of her character. Being Hardner's biological daughter is in no way significant for that specific part of the article. As it stands, the article mentions it in two different places. I am working on the article. As I do this, I will be adding in a more appropriate place for that information. Thank you. --Tobalth 04:32, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Not a problem. Happy editing. --Tobalth 10:50, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat Mod I never thought we would need one, since not many users enter the wikia. However, since it's always preferable to take precautions (No really, but whatever...Moving on). I will make you a mod once you have at least 300 significant edits. 73 is too low, sorry :P. But I'm sure you can make it. And the edits is not the most important "thing" a user needs to become a mod. there are other things, for example: Good behavior, enforcing the policy, helping new users, and much more!!!!! But since I like you (No homo if you're a dude, which I think you are ;), and trust you, I know you will be a great mod!!! now I gtg!!! Have to work!! Running late O_O. 12:01, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Community Ciaossu, Rave Community! May I bother you guys (more than what I'm already doing right now) to hear your takes on [http://ravemaster.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Alois-pyon/Work_loads this community issue]? Your vote can go a long way (LOL). Thanks! 10:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello, MSP member Good day. As a member of the Manga Summary Project, I'd like to call your attention over this important Project issue. Please respond as soon as you see and read the message. Thank you. 01:30, October 2, 2012 (UTC)